


The Captains Diaz

by evandiazbuckley



Series: The Captains Diaz [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Captain Eddie Diaz, Captain Evan “Buck” Buckley, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, Married Buddie, POV Outsider, look this is sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evandiazbuckley/pseuds/evandiazbuckley
Summary: A few years have passed, Buck is Captain of the 118 and is married to Eddie, Captain of the LAFD training academy.orAn outside POV on the Captains Diaz.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Captains Diaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154324
Comments: 77
Kudos: 700





	The Captains Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that tumblr post I made about the future careers of the 118. 
> 
> I headcanon the when buddie get married Buck changes his last name to Diaz and goes by ‘Buck Diaz’, only Eddie calls him Evan anyway.

Leo Westly had never been more nervous. He wasn't this nervous on his first day at the fire academy. He wasn't this nervous the first time he ran into a live fire. He wasn't this nervous when he had to stand in front of his instructors and and explain why he ran _back_ into the same live fire to rescue a fellow trainee when he had been explicitly told to evacuate. He wasn't this nervous when a week later he did the same thing for a fake-victim and had to stand in front of Captain Diaz and justify is actions (Captain Eddie Diaz was known for being fair and forgiving but the man had one hell of a poker face and all it took was an arched eye-brow for Leo to feel guiltier than he ever had).

He hadn't even been this nervous when they had received their station placements and he was sure no station wanted him with his record of reprimands, but instead Captain Diaz had slid him an envelope containing a contract reading _Station 118_ and had said "Last chance, don't mess this up."

But it was now a whole week later, and Leo was standing in front of the 118 about to start his first shift as their newest probie under the watchful eye of the _other_ Captain Diaz and he had never been so nervous.

Captain Buck Diaz of the 118 was a little famous in LA for highly dangerous and often televised rescues, being trapped under a bombed fire truck, receiving an award for heroism for his civilian actions at the Santa Monica pier tsunami, and various other media appearances.

Within the LAFD, Captain Diaz was infamous for undertaking rescues other Captains wouldn't allow, for being extremely vocal about injustice and discrimination within the LAFD (constantly pushing back on anyone who justified things by saying " _this is the way it has always been done_ "), and for having a hand picked and tight-knit crew at the 118. He also apparently had a soft-spot for reckless firefighters who had problems with authority (and Leo was highly aware he fit that category, he just wasn't sure how to turn off the constant need to do his job, rules be damned).

It didn't help that Captain Diaz had been the one to pull him and his sister from a train wreck when he was six (back when Captain Diaz still went by Firefighter Buckley), and he had been obsessed with being a firefighter since. He had spent hours of his childhood watching youtube videos of the LAFD, but his favourites were the rescues performed by Firefighter Buckley.

So here he was, standing on the plant room floor of the 118, sweaty palms and a churning in his gut that just wouldn't go away (a lack of sleep last night and no breakfast this morning probably didn't help with that), watching as a dozen firefighters went around their morning tasks in a flurry of efficiency interspaced with friendly conversation and laughter. He recieved a few nods in greeting, and even a friendly slap on the back and a "Welcome probie!" but he must've been radiating serious " _this is my first day and I can't afford to mess it up but I'm trying really hard to to puke_ " vibes as no one stopped for any longer than that.

Just when he was debating the merits of scurrying back home and becoming an accountant versus just getting over himself and heading to the Captain's office, a yell from the loft caught his attention.

"Westly? Is that you? Come on up here!"

At the top of the stairs stood Captain Diaz, leaning casually on the railing and smiling widely. The man had aged gracefully, he still resembled the attractive young firefighter from the youtube videos, but had a little grey around his temples, and laugh-lines around his eyes (and somehow he was more _buff_ than he was in his twenties, Leo made a mental note to increase the hours he spent at the gym).

The walk from the plant room floor up the stairs seemed to take hours, Captain Diaz watching him with an amused expression the entire time, blue eyes twinkling (and somehow his friendly expression was as equally intimidating as the other Captain Diaz's arched eyebrow - what was with these men?).

Finally he was at the top of the stairs, and Captain Diaz began to make his way to the kitchen, "You look like you could do with breakfast, kid. I'll assume the preshift nerves mean you haven't eaten?"

Leo was embarrassingly frozen, and could do little more than just nod. He had been expecting a more formal welcome, maybe in the Captains office, with a glance over his record, with a warning to be on his best behaviour as this was his only chance. Instead, Captain Diaz had just sat down and placed two plates of eggs and bacon onto the table, and gestured to the opposite seat, already shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Leo quickly dumped his duffel on the floor and took the offered seat. He wasn't sure he could stomach any food, but once he started eating he realised just how hungry his was. There was no conversation for a few minutes, just the sound of cutlery and the firehouse buzz below. Soon the Captain had finished his plate, and leant back in his chair.

"So, Westly, I've read your file." He began, not unkindly, "Six reprimands in as many weeks at the academy, and Instructor Johnson described you as _'impulsive and reckless, going against direct orders multiple times to try and make impossible saves. Problems with authority and following orders'_ \- how does that sound?"

Leo flushed at the words, he knew they were partially true but hearing them said allowed filled him with both shame and indignation. He knew it was impulsive and reckless, but he also knew when he could make the save (and he successfully make three out of four of those _impossible_ saves). He was new, and definitely inexperienced, but he knew he was good at his job.

Leo also knew he was about to open his big mouth and ruin his only chance, but he couldn't help it, "I wasn't trying to play the hero or be intentionally disobedient, I just knew I could make the save, even if others couldn't. Sure, it was risky, but firefighting generally is."

He finished speaking and looked up, finally making eye contact with Captain Diaz again. Instead of seeing anger or disappointment in his eyes, Leo was surprised to still see the same amused look on his face.

"Look Westly," Diaz began, "it would be hypocritical of me to try and stop you doing the exact things I've spent my entire career doing. So I'll strike a deal with you."

The Captain's face finally went from amused to serious, and Leo felt himself sitting a little straighter in his chair.

"I can't have you disobeying direct orders in the field, it puts yourself and the entire team at risk. So if I tell you not to make a save, or to get the hell out then I need you to do that. But if you still think you can make the risky save then I need you to be completely honest with me, and nine times out of ten I'll let you do it. This is a courtesy I extend to all my firefighters, but I need complete transparency for it to work - no going behind by back or you're out. Deal?"

Leo felt himself exhaling a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Captain Diaz's request was both reasonable and so much more than he expected, especially as a probie. He knew he had just been presented a golden opportunity, and he really didn't want to mess it up.

"Yes sir, I can do that."

Captain Diaz grinned, and then stood up, collecting both plates, "You come with a glowing recommendation from the _other_ Captain Diaz who says you've got the passion and the skills to make a good firefighter, but that you just need a little restraint. Don't make me regret this decision."

"Of course not, Captain Diaz, sir. I really don't want to mess this up."

"Well then, let me give you the official tour of the 118. Breakfast is served half an hour before shift, but get in quick because the team are a hungry lot," the Captain began his decent down the stairs, Leo scurrying after, "and seriously, kid, call me Buck or Cap. Captain Diaz is my husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was short and dumb, but I suddenly have a few ideas for actual fics in this universe - mostly Buddie just being badass and married.


End file.
